


Truly Madly Deeply

by dear_chaton



Series: 12 Days of Miraculous [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 12 Days of Miraculous, Christmas prompts, Day 8, F/M, Post Reveal, Truly Madly Deeply - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, christmas confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Adrien falls for Marinette and confesses





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the eighth day of the 12 Days of Miraculous! I hope you enjoy these christmas themed one shots :)

Adrien couldn’t believe what had just happened, he didn’t think it was possible with his kind of luck. He blinked, wondering if this was some sort of a dream but alas, the sleeping girl next to him was no dream. Adrien smiles to himself, watching as Marinette slept soundly. He felt like it was a whole dream, from confessing his long time crush on the girl to the revelation that led him to this very moment.

 

He desperately wish he could freeze this moment in time and just stay like this, or to replay the day before. He briefly wondered if he should prepare Marinette some form of breakfast. This girl, somehow managed to capture his heart and break all of his walls he had previously put up, just break them all down.

* * *

❝Hey Adrien!❞ Marinette smiled at him one morning, making his heart beat faster and that's when he realized the crush.

 

And after months of seeing each other in the same class, and hanging out as friends, it was pretty much set in stone.

 

Then came all those days and weeks and months he tried to steal a kiss. There were sleepless nights and daydreams where he pictured this moment. He felt like the underdog, trying to win over Marinette when the rest of his class had failed to do so. So fight him when she said yes to him last night that he shouted it out to the world that she was his.

* * *

And even now he was still falling foolishly in love with Marinette, so much that it hurt and he never wanted to let the girl go.

 

❝Say you’ll always keep me?❞ He had whispered the night before, scared that he would only be a rebound or a charity case. Because the tragic truth was that if she didn’t feel the same, his heart would fall apart if someone said her name.

 

But suddenly there was a moan and she was awake, staring at him like he was the world. Like she was just as truly madly deeply in love with him as he was with her.

 

❝Hi,❞ She whispered.

 

❝Hey,❞ He breathed, not wanting to ruin the moment. Should he act like this was no big deal? No, it meant the world to him that someone loved him, even if it was platonic love. Like with Ladybug, he knew she would love him always and he was okay with that.

 

Marinette touched his shoulder, smiling shyly.

 

❝You happy?❞

 

❝Yes, of course I am.❞

 

❝Good, because I’ve got a surprise for you Chaton.❞ And when the girl revealed to him that she was the first love of his life, and yet still the girl he had fallen for, he broke.

  
He wasn’t this lucky, he surely wasn’t.  And yet, there she was, intent on staying which to him meant just everything.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!!


End file.
